


Alternative Confession

by xXOrchidChildXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXOrchidChildXx/pseuds/xXOrchidChildXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here it is. The alternative love confession that was going to be in Out Of The Frying Pan. Hope you all like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Confession

 The bar is dark, it's after closing. Evie wipes a cloth over the wooden bench and thoughts linger in the back of her mind. She has to tell him, she can't live with it anymore; she needs to say it. She waits for Grillby to come back from the kitchens, waits for him to resume whatever cleaning he was doing before she speaks. Her voice, surprisingly, doesn't waver, doesn't break. She is strong in her conviction. "Grillby...I love you"

She watches him, watches as his body goes rigid. He spins around on his heel, a featureless face watching her, boring into her heart and soul. At least, that’s what she feels. Within seconds he is in front of her, light from the bar and his own flames flickering across the lens of his glasses. Evie knows that she could so easily get lost in the space where his face should be, watching as the flames dance and mix. Oranges, yellows and reds melting and separating in an intoxicating dance. However, now she notices flicks of blue and white dancing through his complexion of flame, she knows that this is Grillby’s equivalent of a blush. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds later that a warm, fiery hand rests on her cheek, thumb stroking over her freckles. Evie cam feel her heart starting to pound; it throbs through her veins and drums in her ears as he gets closer, face now more white than orange, glasses glinting.

_“Evelyn”_

His voice is still unlike anything she has ever heard before, it seems to echo in her mind, twisting and turning until it settles, a warmth unlike any other blooming in her heart. Soon a second hand made of flame settles on her other cheek, drawing her closer to his face. They would have been brushing noses, had Grillby possessed one. A light blush starts to creep onto Evie’s face as a warm thumb brushed over her lips, that hand then moving to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to the bartender.

His kiss is hot and passionate and her arms soon snake their way around his neck, gripping onto the back of that expensive looking shirt and vest. It is otherworldly and even though Grillby doesn’t have conventional lips, it didn’t matter. The way he holds her close and nuzzles at her mouth, the way his thumb stroked her cheek and the way that what Evie could only assume was a tongue of flame licked at her lips; it is perfect.

All too soon they are pulling apart, Evie’s lungs screaming for air as she lays her head on the fire monster’s shoulder, her own heaving with each breath she take. She feels his lipless mouth brush against the side of her temple, his hand giving a small squeeze of her waist.

_“I love you too”_


End file.
